You've Got Mail
by empty
Summary: Here's the second chapter to my fic. Enjoy :)
1. Default Chapter Title

You've Got Mail Chapter 2

Bulma had just gotten out of the shower that morning and was sitting in front of her dresser combing her hair. It felt so good to take a hot shower when it's so cold outside, she thought, as her finger touched the cold glass of the mirror. Her eyes wandered around for a bit and then stopped at the reflection of her computer in the mirror. I wonder if he e-mailed me like I asked him to, she thought, well maybe not because we just met last night… But then again…

Taking another glance at the computer, she couldn't take the suspense any longer and flicked the on switch on the monitor. She waited anxiously for everything to load up so she could sign on.. 

"Hurry up, hurry up! You're so slow!", she whispered, more to herself than to the monitor. 

Finally she signed on and checked her mailbox for any new messages. Just as she had thought….. Nothing..

Disappointed she moved the cursor towards the close button then wondered if she should write the first e-mail. But what would she say? "Oh, hi again I just wanted to tell you that I'm madly in love with you". Hah, what a joke. Or maybe I'll just say "hi" and ask him a few personal questions. Yeah that would be okay, I wouldn't be too aggressive and I'll be learning more about him. She finally decided she would and started to write…

Dear Mr. Anonymous, she started out at first. No that sounds too corny.. Okay, just Anonymous. She started again…

Dear Anonymous,

Hi again, remember me? Well we chatted last night and I hope you remember. Any ways, I'd like to get to know you better. So I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions. If you find any a bit too personal you don't have to answer them, but I'd like very much for you to answer them all. Okay here it goes… Have you ever been married? If not, have you ever been seriously involved with someone? Are you homosexual or anything? No offense if you are, he he… Last but not least… Would you like to have a relationship with someone? I'm sorry for all the questions but I really want to know more about you and I hope we can develop a strong relationship, friendship that is. Okay I guess I'll be going now.. Write back as soon as possible and take care! =) 

Blue Swan

Bulma looked it over one more time and decided it wasn't that bad. She pressed the send button and hoped he wouldn't think she was overly liberated or anything. After she made sure everything was done she turned her computer off and headed off for the kitchen. She neared the counter of the kitchen and looked around, instinctively she'd look at the fridge to find Vegeta claiming all the food but today he wasn't there. 

I swear that man just gets weirder and weirder everyday, Bulma sighed as she poured some water into the coffeepot. She wasn't going to do much that morning except wait for a response to the e-mail so she decided to visit Chi-chi. Moreover, she wanted to tell Chi-chi all about Anonymous and how interesting he is. I bet after I tell her everything she'll agree, she thought happily as she sipped the last drop of coffee from her mug. Okay off I go, and she got her bag and was on her way to Chi-chi's.

When she was half way there she happened to see Gohan who was going home as well. Gohan walked along side her and started telling her the stupidest things like how green Piccolo was or how bald Krillin was. Bulma was getting very annoyed and answered everything he said with a "GEE , THAT'S GREAT!". She felt as if the nerves in her forehead were about to pop when she saw the house ahead. They neared the house and Bulma let out a great, big sigh of relief. No wonder why Vegeta hates Goku so much, she thought then felt a little strange thinking about Vegeta and actually agreeing with him on something. 

A few knocks on the door and she was greeted by a grinning Chi-chi eager to let her in.

"Bulma! It's so nice to see you! We haven't talk to each other for quite some time now! So what brings you here?" Chi-chi said with a smile which slowly faded to a frown when she asked. "Now I hope you haven't come to me with a problem"…

"Oh, no I've got plenty of great stuff to tell you!…" and with that they walked into the Son household.

Bulma sat down at the table watching Chi-chi prepare some sandwiches and tea. What a weird combination, Bulma thought. Chi-chi brought the snacks to the table and asked Bulma what she had been so eager to talk to her about.

"Well I met this guy on the Internet and he's very, very interesting!!..", Bulma blurted out quickly then cleared her throat before starting again. "He's single and he's very kind and thoughtful and.."

"Wait a minute", Chi-chi interrupted. "Now you know there can be very dangerous people on the Internet. All sorts! Like criminals and rapists and.. and for all you know they might be evil men like … like VEGETA who just want to kill everyone"

There goes name 'Vegeta' for the second time today, Bulma thought. 

"Chi-chi, I know. I will be careful. And if I will be planning to meet him it will be at a crowded restaurant where he couldn't just rape me or anything"

"So did you see his picture? Is he handsome?? Oh I bet he is huh?", Chi-chi asked excitedly.

Bulma paused then said," No I didn't, he didn't have one"

Hearing this Chi-chi almost went in an outrage, "WHAT!?! You didn't....Well for all you know he could be some horribly ugly thing like Oolong!"

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!", an angry Oolong cried from under the table.

"Oh I'm sorry!", Chi-chi began to say apologetically then she realized he shouldn't have been under the table in the first place. "HEY! What were YOU doing under the table in the first place?!?!?"

Bulma quickly closed her legs since she was wearing a skirt with no shorts under.

"Oolong, you pervert!", they both screamed as they watched him run out of the house… with a camera.

Chi-chi was now very angry, and Bulma knew very well not to talk to Chi-chi when she was angry so she told her that she had something to do at the Capsule Corp. that she had forgotten about.

"Very well then, and be careful about that Anonymous man, okay Bulma?", Chi-chi said in reply.

Bulma nodded then walked down the trail back towards her house. Normally she never walked such far distances but she felt like she needed the exercise. All that time on the computer was making her feel a bit unhealthy. When she got back she heard some commotion going on in the gravity chamber. He's back to his old self again, she thought to herself as she glanced at the gravity chamber then walked inside.

When she had reached her room she felt tired from all that walking and decided to take a nap. A nap that was only supposed to be an hour or less turned out to be much, much longer. 

Meanwhile, Vegeta had just finished his training and thoughts of BlueSwan were drifting back into his head. He had to talk to her again, he thought, he just had to. Without even changing, he rushed to Mr. Briefs office and found the room empty. Yes, I have the computer all to myself now, he thought. He turned it on, and began to remember everything Mr. Briefs had taught him the other day. Just then the background had loaded and almost blinded Vegeta. This man is definitely sick, Vegeta thought as he signed on trying as much as possible not to focus on the background. When he got on he didn't see BlueSwan on his list of users that were currently logged on. He didn't see anyone actually, since she was the only one he felt was important enough to put on there. His heart sank for he had been very anxious to talk to her again. 

Then he noticed that the mailbox icon had lit up. Oh thank God, he said to himself as he clicked it and found an e-mail from BlueSwan in it. He opened it immediately and began to read. The first thing he noticed was all the question marks. Damn it, why does she have to know all this? Hmm.. Have I been married? No.. Involved? No… he laughed hysterically at the homosexual question and typed a big 'NO' for that, then stopped at the last question.. He had never thought about having a relationship before, much less even having anything to do with a woman. But he felt something different when he read this letter, he felt warm , but that was probably because of his blushing. So he decided to answer the last question with "Yes". He pressed send then swore he'd damn himself to hell after that.

The next morning Bulma woke up and realized she had slept ever since 5 p.m. last night. She looked at her clock and saw that it was already 12 a.m. Oh man!! She didn't wake up and make breakfast for Vegeta. She was sure he'd throw a fit at her so she got in a pair of pajamas and rushed to open the door. When she opened it she was startled to find Vegeta staring at her, apparently annoyed and starving.

"You baka! I could not train this morning because my hunger was burning a hole in my stomach!", Vegeta yelled at her. "I demand that you get in that kitchen and fix me some grub, immediately!".

Bulma was furious. Her face started to get red and hot and her eyes were almost teary. No, she thought, I am not going to spoil my day by starting it out with a fight. She swallowed all her pride and walked past the prince to go to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs and bacon and started frying some rice. She couldn't use her capsules because she knew Vegeta hated capsule food. If he didn't like her cooking its not as if he'd like the capsule food better.

Vegeta began to drum his fingers on the table on purpose trying to annoy Bulma. "Hurry up, woman!", he shouted as Bulma carried the plate to the table. With one bite Vegeta spat out the food and cursed at her once more. Bulma did not want to scream or yell this time. So she lifted the plate and as Vegeta thought she was going to throw it away she smashed the hot food into Vegeta's face. Vegeta screamed because of the pain. He took the plate and threw it on the ground then looked for Bulma. She had went back to her room. Vegeta knew that if he went after her he'd probably kill her, so he decided not to although it took an enormous amount of self-control to do so.

Back in her room, Bulma signed on again to check for new mail. She didn't only walk out of the kitchen as fast as she could because of anger. She knew that if she had stayed any longer she would've been blasted into bloody Bulma bits. Yet she was pleased to see that Anonymous had responded. She scanned through the e-mail and her eyes gleamed at his answer to the last question.

She replied without any further delay….

To be continued…

J hope you enjoyed it! Hehe please leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

You've Got Mail Chap. 3

Note: To those that are expecting this to be exactly like the movie, there might be a few changes. So sorry ~_~() hehe I made a few changes so it wouldn't be too predictable.. okay that's all enjoy J .

Bulma looked at Anonymous' letter one more time as if making sure she was really reading it right. She took a deep breath and started to think what to type. Just when she was about to hit a key she heard someone calling her name. Not now, can't you see how important this is to me?, Bulma whined silently.

"BUULLLMMAAA DEAR!!!!, Yamcha is here to see you!", Mrs. Briefs yelled from the living room. 

Bulma nearly pounded the keyboard at the sound of his name. That no good bastard! What can he possibly want now? Can't it all just end? Why does he have to keep coming back, making her love him, hurting her again then so on and so on…She pictured the fight they had had before and now she was on the verge of tears. She wiped her eyes a bit and decided she would have to go there anyway. She combed through her hair with her fingers then decided to leave the computer on. I'll make this short and quick, I'll have to reply to him as soon as I'm done, she thought. Then she walked out the door.

Reluctantly, she stepped into the living room and found Yamcha standing near the couch. Just standing there, like an idiot, silent as piece of shit lying on the ground. Oh he wants me to start the talking? That son of a bitch.. She tried as much as possible to be calm and like she had moved on and no longer felt any love for Yamcha. 

"So is there something you want to tell me?", Bulma snapped eyeing him coldly. "I haven't got all day you know".

Yamcha was shocked to hear Bulma speak to him in such a tone. Usually after fights like this it was her who came crawling back to him. Nevertheless he started to apologize but then stopped as he saw Vegeta walk into the kitchen. Yamcha and Bulma stared at Vegeta, hinting to him this definitely was not the time for him to be around. Vegeta took out some food and started eating at the table.

"Vegeta, could you please take your food somewhere else and eat it?", Bulma asked him in a polite voice.

"Hey! I can eat anywhere I want!! And I wouldn't give a damn about what you guys are talking about. Just some so-called love affair", Vegeta said while eating. Then he looked at Bulma then switched to Yamcha and said, "Don't mind me".

A bit pissed at hearing "so-called love affair" Yamcha wanted to say something back. But he knew Vegeta would probably kill him. Nevermind…. Okay what the hell, Yamcha thought, he probably doesn't care ,then continued his apology.

"Look Bulma, I'm sorry. You know I never meant to hurt you. Why don't we start all over again?", Yamcha spoke softly as he walked behind Bulma and hugged her around the waist. He continued to talk gently into her ear. "I swear this time it'll be perfect. Just like in fairy tales, I'll be your prince charming and you'll be my Cinderella"…..

Bulma nearly melted in his arms like butter. The sweetness of his words tickled her ear. No! I can't.. I can't fall for him again.. If I do he'll _KNOW_ that he can take advantage of me. She pushed his arms away and stepped back. Then she spoke so softly it almost sounded like purring.. Yamcha began to smile. I got her now, just like I always do. I just _KNEW_ that trick would work. I'm irresistible!!!

"Yeah, you're right Yamcha. It will be just like a fairy tale", Bulma said in a sexy voice as she walked back towards Yamcha. Then her devilish smile turned into an angry glare as she yelled, "Prince charming cheats on Cinderella by going out with other women. THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A FUCKING FAIRY TALE TO ME YAMCHA!!!! DOES IT??" Then she slapped him really hard across the face.

Owww…. , Vegeta thought, this was getting interesting. One point for Bulma. Wait, what was he thinking, why was he so interested in her all of a sudden. He went back to eating his sandwich but was still listening attentively.

"Bulma, why..", Yamcha began to start before Bulma interrupted him.

"Why _WHAT_? Why don't I love you anymore? Why don't I just take you back just like that? WHY I'm NOT a FOOL ANYMORE?", Bulma screamed but now tears were falling down her face. She bit her lip and stared at the ground starting to cry harder and harder.

Man.. She's really hurt.. Vegeta actually seemed to care now. He stopped eating and now he was looking at the couple argue. He really pitied Bulma now. He felt feelings of pain tug at his heart. He had to say _something_.

Bulma continued. "Why what, Yamcha.. Why…Why.. ". She sank to her knees crying uncontrollably now. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Enough was enough. She knew she loved Yamcha deeply, but she couldn't go on like this. She had to end it even though she knew she was going to lose a big part of her life. Or maybe even her life itself.

Yamcha knelt down besides her and tried to wipe her tears. But Bulma slapped his hand away at each attempt.

"Bulma.. You know I.. I mean… I just……. I just", Yamcha tried to think of something to say until he was cut off by Vegeta.

"You're just playing with her emotions! Why can't you just let her be? Haven't you hurt her enough already?", Vegeta said through gritted teeth although startled just as much as they were at what he'd just said.

"WHAT?!?!?", Yamcha exclaimed. Yamcha suddenly thought he had it all figured out. Bulma _had_ been cheating on him. This was all probably planned out just to get rid of him once and for all. "Oh, now I get it, you two have something going on. Well you could've just TOLD me the real reason _why_, Bulma. You didn't have to start bawling, I would've understood".

Before Bulma could say anything Yamcha left and had furiously shut the door hard behind him. Then her eyes turned to Vegeta, whos eyes met hers as well. What is happening?, Vegeta thought, why do I care for her so much? She shouldn't mean anything to me. She's just a mere human…

"Thank you… Vegeta.. Thank you so much", Bulma said to him as she got up from the floor. She was having trouble getting up so Vegeta rushed to help her. As he pulled her up Bulma grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "I don't what I would've done if you hadn't stood up for me..Thank you". She kissed him gently on the lips. Vegeta turned bright red and Bulma saw it through her left eye. Bulma got up and smiled at the astonished Vegeta. 

"Goodnight…… sweet prince", and that was the last thing she said before she walked back to her room.

Vegeta just stood her. The blushy color still trying to fade off his cheeks. She just kissed me, he thought, and I… and I.. actually enjoyed it. Damn it, what's happening to me. Am I in… oh no.. Please no, not that…

Bulma returned to her room and looked at the computer. She had forgotten all about it. But should I still reply? Should I?, she asked her herself. After what happened with Vegeta she now felt differently about him. Very differently. She would just be leading Anonymous on if she'd start seeing him. She decided not to reply anymore. He'd get the hint. All night she kept thinking about Vegeta and what he'd done for her. The thought stayed in her mind until she finally fell asleep…

****

*YaaWwNnn!* Bulma still felt sleepy but she had to fix breakfast that morning. But this time it wasn't chore, it was a pleasure. She wanted to fix something extra nice to please her cutie that morning. She went into the kitchen and saw Vegeta reading the paper. Vegeta never reads the paper, she thought, I bet he's just trying to hide his face. She started to fix breakfast, and for once, it smelled pretty good. Even Vegeta noticed, as his head rose from the newspaper he _was_ pretending to read. Bulma brought the plate to the table and smiled sweetly as Vegeta. Vegeta raised his eyebrows awkwardly as a reaction then started to eat the food.

"So whaddya think? Huh?", Bulma asked excitedly. She knew it tasted great.

"Good enough. But I've definitely had better", Vegeta criticized her cooking.

Why is he so mean again? , she thought sadly. Her good mood now beginning to fade away.

"Why are you so mean to me again? I thought after last night you'd.." Bulma started …

"LAST NIGHT should mean absolutely NOTHING to you just like it did to me. I was just getting annoyed by all your arguing", Vegeta said rudely. Now he stopped eating. He just started moving it around with his fork. "Don't you think for one minute I said that because I.. I liked you. Because I DON'T. I'd never feel anything for you. NEVER".

"But I thought..", Bulma replied weakly.

"Look.. I don't like you! I NEVER WILL! And just because I did something nice to you doesn't mean you can molest me like you did yesterday!", Vegeta yelled as he got up from the table.

That hurt Bulma deeply. She didn't kiss Vegeta the other night just to flirt with him. She kissed him out of passion, not out of the thought that it was fun. Bulma said nothing more and left throwing her apron on the ground on her way.

Vegeta did feel a bit of remorse. But he couldn't let these feelings of him take over. He just couldn't fall in love with her. No matter what, he just couldn't.

Back in her room, Bulma turned on her computer. Well, I guess it's back to Anonymous for me, she sighed, and began to write a response to the e-mail…..

Whaddya think? Hope the change there got you all off track. *evil laughter* well I'll be putting out chapter 4 soon.. 


	3. Chapter 3

You've Got Mail Chapter 4

She turned on her computer and then her eyes turned to the calendar. She hadn't realized it was already the 7th of December. Christmas is coming, and I almost forgot it was so near. She had better meet Anonymous or else she wouldn't have time. It would be impossible for her to squeeze in a date in between her shopping. It was Monday so it would be best if she met him on Wednesday. She signed on then was happy to see that Anonymous was signed on. She sent him a message.

Vegeta was startled by the message since it came so fast.

BlueSwan: Hello

Anonymous: Oh..Hi

BlueSwan: Sorry I haven't been on for awhile…

Anonymous: That's okay… May I ask why?

BlueSwan: Oh.. It was my ex-boyfriend.. I just don't know what to do.. I really miss him, but no matter how I try, I can never work things out with him.

Anonymous: Oh, I'm sorry…

BlueSwan: No, I'm alright now.. I just wish.. That I could find true love.. But I just don't know how or where… or who I should look for…….

Anonymous: I don't know much about love… But I think that you shouldn't try to find it… You should be open to all possibilities…. Because sometimes that special someone for you can be the person that you least suspected…

BlueSwan: You always make me better about anything… Now I know one thing for sure

Anonymous: ….And what's that?

BlueSwan: That whoever that special someone is, I know they be exactly like you….

(Vegeta felt his cheeks start to blush again) Damn it, this is becoming a habit…, he thought

Now's the time, Bulma said to herself, I'm going to ask him and make sure of it that he's coming.

BlueSwan: Iwant you to meet me tomorrow at StarBucks café, the one across city park, at 5 p.m. sharp. I will be wearing a red dress. See you there.

Without waiting for a response she signed off and turned off the computer. Then she looked out the window checking for any trace of snow. Snow was the best thing about winter to her, besides the holidays and the parties. Then she remembered the last Christmas party she had held last year. She and Yamcha had still been together and they were very happy then. Suddenly she remembered what Vegeta had done for her. Did he really not feel anything for her? That was a bit hard to believe because she couldn't imagine him doing that for anyone. Maybe he was just in a good mood, she thought then tried to get it out of her mind, even though she knew that wasn't the reason.

It was Tuesday and Vegeta had just been moping around either in his room or around the house. He had been really down lately. He didn't quite know why. But something told him that whether he liked it or not it was about Bulma. Just then he saw her walk by in the hallway. It was obvious that he was there but she didn't even glance at him. She's ignoring me. Vegeta felt hurt. He knew that in the past he'd always annoyed Bulma on purpose and argued with her, but it was because he loved the attention. He hated to admit it, but it was true. Then he realized, that he didn't argue with her because he hated her, but he because he liked her. Great, now that I'm finally starting to sort out my feelings I've already ruined my chances of having her.

Feeling depressed, he walked into Mr. Brief's office and sat down in a chair. Now he felt a bit uneasy. Did he really have to meet her? He didn't think he was ready yet. But she had already stated the date, time, and place. Man, this woman doesn't really care whether something's convenient with you or not doesn't she?

The next morning Bulma was on her way to Chi-chi's house that morning. She wanted to ask her for some advice.

"So, how are you?", Chi-chi asked bulma.

"I'm ok, I guess"

Bulma looked at Chi-chi's eyes and knew what she was going to ask next. Yamcha had spilled everything about the other night.

"Bulma, I've been hearing things about you and…. And Vegeta", Chi-chi spoke out in soft, uncertain words. "Bulma you know what I think of that man".

"Chi-chi! It's not what you think you see Vegeta just stood up for me then Yamcha thought.."

"HE WHAT?!"

Bulma knew she couldn't get out of this one, so she told her everything that happened. Even the part when she kissed Vegeta. Chi-chi just sat there, mouth half-open, in a state of shock. Then she asked, "So what did he do when you kissed him?"

"Well he couldn't say anything, but", Bulma said this in a mischievous tone. "He was blushing, and I mean _really_ blushing!".

Chi-chi eyes widened like she couldn't believe it.

"Bulma, I think he likes you…"

"That's…..that what I _thought_ until he started being a real bitch the next day", Bulma looked away this time. "He told me that he could never have feelings for me or even like me. He said that what he did didn't mean anything. It really hurt me, Chi-chi".

"Oh Bulma…. You know him…He's just mean like that… But maybe he's right.. You shouldn't have taken anything seriously", Chi-chi patted Bulma's hand. "He might've just been in shock but didn't feel anything beyond that. But let's forget about him. Now why don't we talk about that Anonymous guy of yours.

Bulma sniffled a little then agreed. 

"So when do you meet him?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this, too! I meet him at 5 p.m. at StarBucks"

"Oh I see…. SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?!"

Bulma was confused until she looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past 4. 

"I'm going to be late!!"

She took off without saying much of a goodbye and Chi-chi just sighed as she watched her run.

"Silly girl…"

Bulma got dressed really quick so she had enough time to put on her make-up. She noticed that Vegeta wasn't there. I wonder where he could be… Oh well, she shrugged, reached for her bag and was on her way to meet her mysterious match….

Vegeta had been waiting at StarBucks for 5 minutes then he saw Bulma walk in to the shop. And he saw something else, she was wearing a red dress. No!!! It can't be.. it can't… She's BlueSwan??? That loudmouth??, Vegeta quickly ran into the hallway to the men's room. I can't let her see me! I just can't go through with this…

Bulma looked around expecting someone to greet her, but no one did. She sat down at one of the tables and looked at the clock. It's 8 minutes after 5 p.m. He should have been here by now.. I guess I'll just have to wait..

"Table for one, or are you expecting someone?", a waiter asked her handing her a menu.

"Oh, table for two please and two mocha frapuccinos", Bulma replied still watching the clock tick. And tick, and tick. That guy was really late. It was already 5:30. She was starting to get really ticked off herself now.

The waiter came back with the drinks and looked at the empty seat. Bulma was a bit embarrassed now. People were staring at her. They think that I'm going to be stood up. Well I'm not! I know he's coming.

Vegeta kept watching her from afar. She's getting mad, he thought. But why should I care? Then he glanced at the drink she had ordered…Maybe I should go.. She did order a drink for me… Vegeta walked away from the hallway slowly and then sat down across from Bulma.

"What?!? Hey get out of that chair! I'm waiting for someone you know", Bulma yelled at him, now more humiliated because everyone was looking now. "Vegeta, please go. He might get here any time now".

Should I tell her?, Vegeta thought, No, she's mad enough at me now, she'll be even madder when she finds out that I'm Anonymous. Now he knew what to do. He was just going to have a little fun with her.

"How did you know I was here?? Oh, you bastard.. You're stalking me aren't you?!", Bulma was breathing really hard now. Some people at the other tables were laughing at them. "Don't you have anything better to do???!!"

"Guess not, so I'm stalking you", Vegeta started sipping his drink.

"Don't drink that! He won't have a drink now! You bastard.."

"It's not like he's coming. Looks like you've been stood up… Again", Vegeta loved doing this to her. But his entertainment started fading when she started getting teary eyed.

"First you say you don't love me! And it was obvious that I had feelings for you! But you didn't care! You would never care if anyone loved you or not!", Bulma yelled through blurry eyes. She took her purse, left some money at the table, and started her way to the door. "Now you have to ruin my date! I hate you! I really, really HATE YOU!!!".

Now he was alone sitting at the table. Everyone was staring at him. Some even talking about how mean he was to do that to that girl. He didn't like being talked about or want his anger to get out of control. He walked out of the there and ran after Bulma. Bulma started walking really fast. She saw Vegeta following her at the corner of her eye. She has feelings for me?, he thought, well maybe it's more of she HAD feelings. Why do I have to ruin everything? Bulma felt his presence and turned around slowly as if asking "What the hell do you want?".

"Bulma I… I have to tell you something to tell you"

"What is it now…..", Bulma asked trying to sound mad but the anger was melting away. But she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Well I.. I…..", Vegeta started. Right about then Bulma was really anxious to know what he was going to say. "I…Just wanted to tell you that I……."

Next on Chapter 5.. What will happen next? Will he Vegeta tell her who Anonymous really is????? How will Bulma react to this???


	4. Chapter 4

You've Got Mail Chapter 5

Vegeta began to rub the back of his neck nervously… Should I tell her? I can't go on like this forever.

She's going to find out eventually. But just when he was going to speak he had a sudden change of heart.

"…I… I think you're STUPID for even expecting whoever it was to come!", Vegeta blurted out to his surprise. "Didn't that fiasco you have with Yamcha open your eyes?"

Bulma just looked at him. Her eyes were blank. I've never been so hurt in my life. I've never been so continuously insulted. Who does this man think he is? She closed her eyes for a minute then looked up. 

"I don't see what kind of pleasure you get from tormenting me like this", Bulma's face twitched trying to hold back her tears. It didn't do any good. She felt the hot tears run down her cheek then cool because of the cold weather. "Ever since you came to live with us, not even one word, _one_ word of gratitude was heard from you. After all these years that I've suffered from your harsh words and unimaginable temper I always hoped that one day.. you would _change_".

Vegeta watched her cry silently. Why had he said that? Why can't he find it in himself to be kind? For just once.. He let out a deep sigh and started to say sorry.

"Bulma… I'm sor.."

"No, don't say you're sorry. Don't say anything.", Bulma took a few steps past him. Now she stood behind him and they were back to back. "When you talk, you don't say anything you really mean. So don't talk to me at all. Because nothing you can possibly say is even worth hearing". After saying that she left to go back to the house.

Hearing her footsteps get fainter and fainter Vegeta's heart nearly collapsed. Although the words she had said hadn't been yelled nor screamed by Bulma, these were the most painful words she had ever said to him. And out of everything she had ever told him, these words would be the only thing he would remember. But these would be the last words he would ever hear from her. He knew he didn't have it in his heart to make it up to her. So he wouldn't. But no longer would he be a burden to her anymore. He wasn't going back to Capsule Corp. Ever.

Bulma walked into the house. It felt good to get back home. The cold from her body melted away by the warmth of the house. She smelled something good coming from the kitchen. Mrs. Brief's was making dinner.

"Mom, you never cook", Bulma sat at the counter looking at what her mom was cooking. 

There were chopped pieces of sashimi, tamago and other types of sushi laid out neatly. She heard the pan sizzle with the tempting aroma of fried seafood. The rice cooker beeped, meaning the rice was ready for the sushi.

"So why are you cooking up a storm tonight?"

"Well honey, Christmas is coming so I'm in a good mood. Also, I know how much Vegeta loves to eat so I'm going to cook up a lot of goodies for him!", Mrs. Briefs chirped as she continued frying.

"Oh.. Don't cook too much.. I wouldn't count on him eating tonight.."

Mrs. Briefs looked disappointed.

"Why is that, Bulma?"

"I don't know he just won't okay, why can't you just leave me alone?!", Bulma stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door from her room.

Mrs. Briefs frowned as she watched her daughter slam the door. Her and that Vegeta, always getting into arguments every now and then. 

* * * *

She didn't even think about signing on that night. I wonder what kind of dumb excuse he'll have for not showing up. Then she realized that she hadn't asked him what time or date was convenient with him. Oh, it's all my fault, _again_. Maybe Vegeta was right. I just couldn't open my eyes, face reality. Maybe no one was ever going to take me seriously. I'll never find love. I'll never find happiness. I'll just have countless relationships all equally meaningless. Men just going in and out of my life like my heart was just some motel. Sometimes has a vacancy and sometimes doesn't.

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was getting pretty late. It was already 9:56 p.m. Where would Vegeta be at this time? She looked out the window and checked if there was anything going on in the gravity chamber. Nothing. She walked down the hallway and looked into his room. Empty. Oh, well. He's probably just somewhere laughing about how dumb and pitiful I am, she thought returning to her room.

Pulling the covers over her shoulders, she dozed off to sleep. Hoping she'd have a peaceful dream to make her feel better about everything.

Meanwhile, Vegeta walked to the City Park that was across the cafe. Everywhere he looked there was a couple sitting on the grass or making out behind the trees. Disgusted, he sat all alone on a bench. He started thinking about what had happened. Why did I have to say that? I could have just said something nice.. But out of all the things to say.. Suddenly, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there", spoke a middle-aged man. He looked like he was in his mid 30's or maybe older. Vegeta couldn't really tell. But what did he want with him. "You're all alone I see. I was just taking a walk and I saw you just sulking here. You have a problem?".

Who was this guy? And why does he care whether I'm okay or not. These humans, always nosy about everyone else. But I guess it won't hurt.. I mean if he could give me a bit of advice.

"Yeah, I guess so", Vegeta said in reply. The man sat besides him. I hope he's not gay and that's why he's so eager to talk to me.

"No I'm not gay. If that's what you're thinking", the man said shocking Vegeta who was now thinking this guy was psychic. "And by the way you look, I'd say you're having trouble with a girl. Is this girl special to you by any chance?".

"I don't know.. See we got into an argument earlier", Vegeta said looking at the man this time. "So I guess I won't be living with her anymore".

"Well that's a good choice since she's probably still steamed about it", the man said. Then he looked at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, I have to get going, my family is probably worried about me."

Hearing the world 'family' Vegeta knew that this man knew what he was talking about. He must understand what I'm going through. He has a wife and probably knows how to deal with her, too.

"By the way, where do you plan on sleeping tonight?", the man asked as he got up from the bench. "Hmm?"

Vegeta shrugged. 

"Well come on now. You can stay at our house tonight. We have an extra room and we'll be glad to let you use it", the man tilted his head as if saying "let's go".

Vegeta looked at him for moment. Then decided it that it wasn't such a bad idea. The bench was pretty hard and not a good place to sleep on. The weather was cold, too. Although reluctant at first, Vegeta got up and followed the man.

When they got to the house a little boy rushed to see his father. Vegeta felt jealous at the sight of this. He had never had such a close bond with his father. But he wasn't quite sure if he wished he did. The man led Vegeta to the guestroom, which had all the necessities. A bed, lamp, and to Vegeta's surprise, a computer.

"My, we haven't been properly acquainted. What's your name, son?"

"Vegeta"

"Well Vegeta, I'm Nick. Welcome to our home. Feel free to ask for anything you need", then Nick asked out of curiousity. "So what seems to be your problem?".

Although reluctant at first, Vegeta soon forgot about his insecurities and told Nick everything that had happened. He started off from when he first moved into Capsule Corp. until the incident at the café.

"Do you love her?", Nick asked. 

"I'm not sure", Vegeta really wasn't sure. But he knew that he couldn't say he didn't. For some strange reason he couldn't tell himself that he didn't Maybe he did love her after all.

"Well, if you haven't noticed already, there's a computer in your room here. Feel free to use it whenever you like, I have an internet service as well".

Before Nick left the room he added, "You should continue to e-mail her and work things out".

"You mean tell her who I am?", Vegeta didn't want to tell her. At least, not yet.

"That's up to you", and with that Nick was gone.

Vegeta looked at the computer for a few minutes. He walked over to the chair and signed on. He couldn't give up on this just yet. He had come too far to just give up on what might lead to …. Love. His life didn't have any direction at all. Just a few years ago he was living at Capsule Corp. and now in a home of someone who's almost a complete stranger. Maybe love would guide him to where he really needed to be. And who he needed to be with…

Dear BlueSwan,

I am sorry I wasn't able to meet you today. Something came up and I didn't have time to notify you and I wasn't sure if it would get to you on time. I hope you're not too mad that you won't want to meet me after the holidays are through. If you'd still like to, please tell me right away. So tell me, how have you been lately? Please keep in touch.

Anonymous

It was a little short but he didn't know what else to write. He clicked 'send' then sat back down on the bed. I already know what this is going to lead me to, so why do I keep doing it? Still puzzled he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep. While he was sleeping he grabbed a pillow beside him and hugged it tightly. Indeed, the prince was very lonely….

At the crack of dawn at the C.C. household, Bulma was awake searching the house again. Where is he? I 

hope he's alright. I can't help it, I'm so worried about him. It had been a week now and there was still no sign of Vegeta, anywhere. I really don't know where a guy would go after something like that happened. Maybe I should ask Anonymous…He's a guy.. Maybe he could tell me…

Note: I took a totally different turn there.. I hope it doesn't sound boring now though :T. well I'll be putting out ch. 6 soon…. Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

You've Got Mail Chapter 6

Bulma signed on, still thinking about where Vegeta might be. She opened her mailbox and found an e-mail from Anonymous titled "Sorry". Hmm, this'll be interesting.. She opened it and read through it quickly. Then she started writing a response..

Dear Anonymous,

It's alright that you couldn't make it, I understand. I shouldn't have been so pushy with the date and time as well. Next time I'll see that everything's alright with you before going through with it. I have been fine lately except for an argument I had with a.. er.. friend of mine. He always hurts my feelings and makes me feel bad about everything. But I've never done anything to him that could make him do such things to me. I don't know, sometimes it makes me wonder. See he lives with me, but _not_ like _that_. Anyways, he hasn't been home ever since. I'm really worried and I hope he's alright… You see I care for him, deeply.. But I don't think he feels the same way..If he were exactly like _you_ I know things would work out…. Well do you have any idea where he might be? Please reply a.s.a.p. Bye…

BlueSwan

She clicked send then went into the kitchen. Looking at the refrigerator, she actually _missed_ seeing Vegeta eating all the food in the house. Now that he wasn't there, things were so quiet. For once she wanted to have an argument with Vegeta just to break the silence. But it was all his fault, he took advantage of my kindness, and I'll _never_ forgive him. She decided that that was that and it was final.

Television was the only thing she could turn to now. As she bent down to look for the controller she nudged a pile of papers making them fall. She picked up the controller and when she started to fix the papers she found a picture of Yamcha in between. The controller dropped to the floor as her hands moved to her eyes. Without Yamcha _or_ Vegeta things were like hell, she thought as tears fell on the picture. Now she was more alone than ever. I can't take it anymore I'm going to end this once and for all.. 

Bulma ran to one of the closets and pulled out a dark box. She opened it and pulled out a gun. Kneeling down she slowly placed the gun in her mouth. Her fingers searched for the trigger and found it. I'm going to end this now.. I'll never find love I'll never find.. She stopped at the sound of someone's voice.

"Bulma!!!! It's Chi-chi!! Open the door", Chi-chi kept on knocking. Wondering what Bulma could be doing.

Bulma took the gun out of her mouth and looked at it. No.. I can't do this.. What was I thinking… Chi-chi would be heartbroken. She is my best friend after all… Bulma set the gun down on the floor and opened the door.

"Hi Bulma, How are..", Chi-chi looked at Bulma's eyes and knew that she had been crying. Then her eyes still wandering around the place stopped at the sight of the gun. "Bulma.. Were you trying to kill .."

Bulma nodded slowly trying not to look into Chi-chi's eyes.

"Bulma.. You know that is not the right thing to do..", Chi-chi wiped the hair from Bulma's face. "We'll all miss you.. Me, Goku, Yamcha.."

"YAMCHA will NOT miss me!!", Bulma yelled as she pushed Chi-chi's hand away. "If I die it won't matter because I won't be leaving anyone that LOVES me behind…"

****

Vegeta was eating breakfast at Nick's place when he suddenly thought of Bulma. He stopped eating and thought to himself. I wonder if she'd replied yet. I should check incase she's waiting for me to respond.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?", Nick asked watching him carefully. "It's not the food is it?"

"No it's not. But may I be excused", Vegeta got up from the table quickly and rushed to the room. He signed on right away and found an e-mail from her. He opened it and began to read through it. Then he felt guilty for everything he had done to her. She's even more hurt than ever. It's all my fault, he thought. As his eyes trailed through the letter they stopped at a certain line.

-If he were exactly like _you_ I know things would work out….-

Vegeta smiled to himself and thought, he _is_ me. Then he began to write…

Dear BlueSwan,

I'm glad you forgive me for that. Now about this guy you are talking about… He does seem mean to you. But I don't think he really means what he says. Maybe he just isn't sure what to say or maybe you make him feel.. Insecure.. Sometimes we guys can get insecure about women we like and tend to say things that aren't right… We just can't control it… Well judging by how mad he might have made you I think he won't want to go back to your place just yet. He's probably found another place to stay for the meantime. Don't worry I know he's fine. So do you have any plans for Christmas? Just curious.. Take care.. Bye

Anonymous

Vegeta pressed send and began to think. That probably was the nicest thing I could ever say to Bulma. I bet she'll forgive me now. Oh.. Yeah.. She doesn't know it's me. But I bet she's starting to love this 'Anonymous' guy. He smiled then sighed, I just wish she can learn to love this guy enough to learn to love me… He signed off then hopped on the bed. A nap would certainly take his mind off things as he relaxed and began to sleep…

****

Chi-chi sat Bulma down on the couch and starting comforting her.

"Shhh.. stop crying it won't help", she whispered to Bulma. "Those two won't do you any good whether they stayed or not. And you know that".

"Yeah.. I know… but", Bulma tried to stop sniffling. "But without either one it feels like I have nothing…"

"You'll find someone new.. don't worry.."

"No!", Bulma looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't _find_ someone to love Chi-chi. You didn't go out hunting for Goku but look at you now. You're happy with your family. But look at me, it's been so long and _no_ one has asked me to get married or has even been _serious_ with me!"

"Bulma.. I'm sorry", she reached out to hug her but Bulma got up and stepped away.

"That's ALL I hear! Everyone just feels sorry for poor old Bulma don't they?!", Bulma ran back to the closet to get the gun. Chi-chi stood up immediately and tried to run after her.

"No.. don't.. Bulma don't", Chi-chi warily tried to approach her. She planted each step carefully as if not to scare her.

"Step back!! Or I'll do it.. don't think I'm just kidding.. I'll do it.. ", Bulma had the gun pointed to her head now as she walked behind the kitchen counter. Chi-chi followed her and tried to grab the gun but Bulma climbed up and was now standing on it. 

Chi-chi was now totally out of ideas so she yelled,

"Look! It's Brad Pitt!"

Bulma couldn't resist and as she looked Chi-chi grabbed her leg. Bulma screamed as she fell backwards dropping the gun. Chi-chi caught the gun as it fell so the trigger wouldn't pull.

"Bulma-chan.. I can't believe what you just tried to do…What got into you…"

No response. 

Chi-chi rushed behind the counter and found Bulma lying there, lifelessly. Chi-chi gasped in horror.. No.. what had she done… She shook Bulma violently but she still didn't say anything.. Oh, no.. she's out cold…..

****

Suddenly Vegeta sense something strange. Like something was wrong. He couldn't stay here anymore. What if something happens to Bulma.. She needs me.

"Nick.. I'm sorry but I have to go back there", Vegeta started walking to the door.

"I know, it's just the right time, she needs you", Vegeta looked at Nick strangely. How does this guy know everything?

"Uh.. yeah.. ", he started to walk out the door then looked back. "What is your whole name?"

"Nick.. let's just say Clausell", he said with a grin on his face.

"Okay.. well .. bye", Vegeta started out the door then heard Nick yell something. "What??"

"I just said, Merry Christmas!", as he waved from the door.

"Oh.. well… you, too", Vegeta flew away now, he was in a hurry. I know Bulma needs me right now.. I can just feel it….. He flew full-speed now towards Capsule Corp….

There ya go.. I'll put out Chapter 7 out real, real soon.. hope u like it so far.. ^_^;


	6. Chapter 6

You've Got Mail Chapter 7

"She took a pretty bad blow to the head. She's lucky she didn't get amnesia. But I don't think she'll be able to talk properly or even see clearly for the next 2 weeks or so. That all depends on how much rest she gets.", the doctor said as he read a status report. "What happened to her, anyway?"

"Oh it was an accident, see she fell and she hit her head"

"I see. She must've hit the…..or such that affects her sight/speech.", as the doctor went on with his medical gibberish Chi-chi looked at Bulma and kept blaming herself. But if this hadn't happened you might have killed yourself, Chi-chi thought as she continued to stroke Bulma's hair.

Bulma opened her eyes weakly and tried to make out her surroundings. White, all white. That's all she could make out aside from the blurry figures around her that she could hardly identify.

"Bulma, it's me.. Chi-chi"

"Oh…. Chi-chi….", Bulma spoke in a soft voice. She squinted then closed her eyes again. Trying to see just made her head hurt even more.

"You can take her home today. There is nothing much we can do about it here", the doctor said. "Just make sure that she gets plenty of rest. And no heavy meals just yet, she can only have soup and other things that are easily digestible".

Chi-chi nodded as she helped Bulma into the wheelchair. Slowly she pushed her towards the exit so she wouldn't be startled by such fast speed… Bulma moaned slightly.

"Shh… Just close your eyes and sleep", Chi-chi spoke as she continued pushing. "We'll be back home in no time".

****

Vegeta sat down on the couch , still worrying about Bulma. What could've happened to her? I don't know why I'm so worried but I just feel.. I just feel like something is wrong. I hope she's alright. Just then he heard the door creak. It opened slowly and Chi-chi walked in with Bulma in the wheelchair.

No… What happened to her, Vegeta thought. He rushed over to Chi-chi and helped her.

"Here let me take care of that", he started pushing the wheelchair over to Bulma's room.

"Why thank you, Vegeta", Chi-chi was surprised at what he had just said. He does care for her after all, she thought.

Vegeta laid Bulma gently on her bed and placed a blanket on her. He sat besides her and watched her sleep. Chi-chi watched from the doorway and felt her heart almost melt. It was all so sweet. 

Vegeta started to remember something just then. He remembered the time when the gravity chamber exploded and he had gotten badly injured. When he woke up in the middle of the night he found Bulma fast asleep at his side. Now it was his turn to take care of her, just like she did for me.

"I have to get back home now, it's getting late", Chi-chi glanced at the clock. "I just wished I could stay and take care of her".

"Don't worry. You go home now. I'll make sure she's alright", Vegeta said still watching over Bulma. Then he looked over at Chi-chi, who looked rather shocked at what was happening. "But please don't tell anyone that I'm doing this".

"I won't. I promise. Oh, and remember she can only have soup and other light meals".

Chi-chi said "Thank you" and looked over at Vegeta once more. He stayed quiet and didn't say anything. Well I guess that's "You're welcome" from you, Vegeta. She smiled and walked out of the room. While she was walking in the hallway she stopped at the sight of the calendar. Her eyes looked at the 25th and saw that Bulma was planning a party.

I'll get everything all ready for the party, Bulma. You just rest and I'll have everything all planned out, Chi-chi thought as she walked out the door.

Bulma began to mumble something under her breath. Vegeta bent down slowly trying to listen.

"…Anonymous?….Anony…mous?", she tried opening her eyes. But her vision was still blurry. She couldn't make out who was sitting besides her.

"Yes, it's me.. Now go back to sleep.. You need rest", Vegeta spoke softly as his finger caressed her cheek. She's so beautiful, he thought. Then he sighed. But she can never be mine. He watched her smile as she drifted off to sleep. She'll always love Anonymous, but never person behind the name… Vegeta laid his head on the side part of the bed and began to sleep.

"Ahh…ahh..choo!", Bulma sneezed softly. The blanket had risen above her feet. Vegeta fixed it then made sure she was all right. Bulma's lips began to move but then dropped down again. She was still too weak and tired. Vegeta knew what she was going to say as he whispered "You're welcome" and began to sleep again….

****

For the next few weeks Vegeta fed Bulma her meals and continued to take care of her. But Chi-chi came at least twice a day to help Bulma do that _other stuff_. It was 2 days before the Christmas party and Bulma began to get her vision and speech back. 

"Can you keep on taking care of her now?", Vegeta asked Chi-chi. "I don't want her to know it was me…"

"I understand", Chi-chi knew that Vegeta had a high sense of pride and didn't like the fact that people knew he could be nice. "You just do whatever you wish now. I'll tell Goku to take care of Gohan while I'm taking care of her. By the way, Bulma will be having a party on the 25th. I bet she'd like for you to come".

".. I'll.. I'll think about it", Vegeta replied still looking at Bulma.

Vegeta took a last glance at Bulma and walked out of the room. The last few weeks had been like heaven. He had never been so close to Bulma. He never had the chance to be near her or touch her. And not because they were having an argument. But it was over now.. She would get well and things would be the same again. He felt his eyes start to water but he held it back. No, I can't. I will never cry. Not for a woman, not for anyone. He walked into his room and laid down on the bed.. What should I do, he thought.. Suddenly his eyes lit up.. I'll be at that party alright.. 

There ya go.. sorry it's short. But I'll make it up to you in Chapter 8.. J


	7. Chapter 7

You've Got Mail Chapter 8

It was the 24th and Chi-chi was busy cooking food and putting up all the decorations. Bulma was getting much better but she still was a little weak so Chi-chi told her to not do anything strenuous. While she watched Chi-chi cook she asked her.

"Is it true that Christmas can bring loved ones back together?", Bulma asked hoping she'd hear a yes.

"Bulma, I don't think that Yamcha will change just because it's the holidays. If the argument was as bad as you said I don't know..", Chi-chi saw that Bulma was sad now so she decided to cheer her up. "But you never know. Christmas can also bring people together, but for the first time. Sometimes things can just.. happen and .. well.. You just never know. That's why life is unpredictable. "

Bulma smiled and Chi-chi felt happy.

"That sounds almost like something Anonymous told me before", Bulma sighed and looked at Chi-chi."But I don't want to be involved with him. I want to stay away from men now. Maybe they're just no good for me".

Chi-chi didn't like to see her like this but she knew that she was probably right.

"That would be a smart thing to do. But don't over do it. You might turn the other way around you now"

"Oh I won't.. You know me.. I might not even follow my own advice".

The two startled giggling uncontrollably. 

Aside from their short conversations the place was pretty quiet. Vegeta just locked himself up in his room all day and sometimes didn't even bother to eat. Chi-chi fixed a plate of food and handed it to Bulma.

"Why don't you go over to Vegeta and give this to him?"

"Chi-chi.."

"Go on! I'm busy here! And the man hasn't eaten in a while you now.. He might get an ulcer!"

Bulma blew air up in her face and went off to his room. She knocked a few times and no one answered. So she opened it and found Vegeta sleeping. Looking for a place to put the plate she cleared off one of the chairs. Then she turned her back to Vegeta and was about to left the room when she heard him mumble something.

"..no. don't.. no.. stop.. ", Vegeta started to toss and turn. Bulma felt sorry for him just then. He did have a rough past. Bending over she shook him to wake him up. Vegeta woke up and was breathing hard, drops of sweat falling from his face. Bulma started to wipe them away. He's so sexy like this, she thought, then banished the thought when she realized she was still mad at him.

"I… I just came here to bring you your food", She got up off her knees and started to the door. Vegeta watched her leave. Bulma stopped suddenly and he looked at her, wondering why she had stopped. She tilted her head a bit, like she was going to say something. But she changed her mind, then she left the room completely.

I wonder why she stopped, he thought, as he began to eat his food. It was getting late though, so he would probably go back to sleep right after. 

Chi-chi said goodbye and Bulma stood at the doorway waving until she was out of sight. I feel so weird tonight. But I don't know why… The feeling just wouldn't leave her alone. On her way to her room she peeked in on Vegeta. He was asleep, again. Then she saw that the plate was empty. He must've hungry, she thought. She picked the plate up and took a last look at him before she went to the kitchen.

That night when she slept she was still feeling a bit uneasy. She had never felt this way before, it was like something strange was going to happen… She just didn't know what…

****

It was the night of Bulma's Christmas party and Chi-chi was decorating the tree. Bulma was well already so she was helping Chi-chi. She had her hair up in cute, red ribbons and was wearing a red and white tube-top and a black mini skirt that showed off her legs real well.

"It was real nice of you to take care of me for so long", Bulma said as she attached a ball ornament to the tree. "I can't imagine how you put up with it, I mean all by yourself."

"Oh.. It was nothing.. Really", Chi-chi was about to tell her about Vegeta but she remembered that she had promised not to. Bulma, if you only knew how much Vegeta cared for you. Chi-chi kept staring at Bulma unconsciously, who was now attaching star ornaments to the tree.

"Chi-chi, what is it?", Bulma noticed that Chi-chi had been staring at her for quite a long time now.

"Nothing.. Sorry.. I was just thinking about something", Chi-chi started to put ornaments on the tree again. Bulma looked at her suspiciously, I know she's hiding something. But what…... Oh well.. I know she'll come around to telling me some time soon..

The party was pretty much ready. It was 4:42 p.m. The party would start at around 5:30. Infact, Goku, Gohan and Krillin were already there. The food and beverages were already on the table. They couldn't stand the sight of it any longer and began to chow down. Just then Chi-chi caught them and went into an outrage.

"GOKU!!!!!! GOHAN!!! I told you two not to touch that until the rest of the visitors came!!", Chi-chi yelled as she smacked the two across the head.

"Oww.. sorry I couldn't help it", Goku said through a mouth full of food as he hesitantly walked away from the food table.

The commotion had waken Vegeta up from his room. He sat down on the bed and hung his head over his hands. He was dressed up in a pair of khaki's and a grey shirt Bulma had given a long time ago. He stared at the present he was going to give her. I really, really love her, he thought as he looked at the wrapped gift he held in his hands. But should I do this? But if I don't do it now then when will I? He began to think about what he was going to tell her. Should I really go through with this? Am I really going to tell her who Anonymous is? What if she just slaps me like she did to Yamcha ? What if she gets mad because she thinks I played a joke on her? How would I start? All sorts of questions were going through Vegeta's mind at that moment. He got off track when he heard the doorbell ring and Bulma greeting all the visitors. 

"Hi Chaozu, Puar, Piccolo, Oolong.. Hey! Stop staring at my…", Bulma started greeting them all one by one, then Yamcha walked through the door and she stopped. Yamcha looked her up and down as if mesmerized, then he remembered that they were mad at each other. They both looked away quickly at the sight of each other. "Hmmph! I can't believe you came!"

"Hah! I can't believe you invited me!", Yamcha shot back. Bulma quickly glared at Chi-chi who had sent the invitations. Chi-chi pretended she didn't see Bulma and started humming innocently.

Now everyone lined up for the food and started eating. Vegeta who was now out of his room went to one corner of the living room and sat down by himself. Bulma glanced over at Vegeta and suddenly her face lit up. Then she quickly frowned at him to pretend she didn't really care whether he came to the party or not. Everyone started eating except for Vegeta, Bulma and Yamcha. 

Bulma looked at Yamcha who was sitting near the counter by himself. He looks depressed she thought. Maybe I should go talk to him. It is Christmas after all, maybe the holiday spirit just might… she started to grin happily.. it just might bring our love back. Chi-chi said anything could happen and that you never really know. Life is unpredictable. She walked over to Yamcha trying as much as possible to look cute.

"Hi, Yamcha!", Bulma sat really close to him. "I just came here to talk. You look lonely. What's wrong?"

Yamcha turned to look at Bulma. He looked disgusted. The grin on Bulma's face began to fade away.

"What's wrong? You cheated on me! And you ask me what's wrong?!?", Everyone had been exchanging presents but were now looking over at Bulma and Yamcha argue. Vegeta watched them as well, and knew that Bulma was going to get hurt again. Then he felt hurt, after everything Yamcha did to her, she still loves him. I don't have a chance… He almost started to cry but he didn't. But his face couldn't hide his sorrow any longer.

"Yamcha, I didn't cheat on you! You know I'd never go out with Vegeta!", Bulma yelled as she pulled 

Yamcha's arm. "You just left assuming that! You didn't even let me say anything!!".

Vegeta was really hurt now. But he tried his best not to show it. Gohan and the rest were beginning to think he was acting strange.

"Oh really?! Well then I'll just leave now before you do say anything!!", Yamcha pushed Bulma away and left the party. Bulma dropped to the floor and started sobbing. Chi-chi ran to her and brought her to the couch.

"Please Bulma, it's Christmas. You're having a party. Everyone is happy.. Please try to be happy", Chi-chi didn't know what to say anymore. She had gone through this so many times and now she had ran out of things to say. Everyone was silent as they watched Bulma cry. Some began to talk but stopped, they didn't quite know what to say. They used to, during all the times Bulma and Yamcha had fights, but this fight had to be the worst.

Chi-chi looked around hoping someone would say something. But no one did. Krillin shrugged and the others looked at the ground. Everyone was speechless, and that just made everything worse. Then Chi-chi glanced over at Vegeta, who was watching Bulma cry. 

Vegeta!, Chi-chi seemed to say to him silently.

Vegeta looked at her and mouthed, What?

Chi-chi gestured to all the silent people and Vegeta got the hint. She wanted me to say something. No one else will so she wants me to try and fix everything up. Chi-chi was looking impatient and the party was pretty much ruined already. Vegeta whined silently and got up from his chair. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Bulma. Everyone looked shocked and was wondering what he was going to do.

Bulma felt someone sit next to her, she looked and saw that it was Vegeta. She began to cry a bit harder.

"Bulma.. look.. I .."

"Vegeta.. please !!! This is not the time.. Please don't make it worse for me.. ", Bulma began to cry 

uncontrollably now. Vegeta looked at Chi-chi as if saying it's no use. Chi-chi glared at him meaning for him to 

continue talking.

"Look I just wanted to try to make you feel better.. I mean.."

Bulma stopped crying for a minute and sniffled. 

"Make me feel better?! How can you possibly make me feel better?! All you can do is make me feel bad about everything", she spoke with anger and stood up. "Now all of a sudden you want to make me feel BETTER?!?!".

Chi-chi pulled her pulled her back down on the couch.

"Bulma.. I.."

Bulma ignored him and continued to cry on Chi-chi's shoulder.

"Iii.. wish,… anony.. mous.. was here.. he ….could help me…", her words were completely disguised by her sobs, no one could even understand but Vegeta knew exactly what she had said.

Now's the time, he thought, he had his hand in his pocket ready to take out his gift. 

"I wanted to tell you that…."

"Noo ! No! NO!! stop!! I'll never find love and that's that!! Don't even try to help me!, Bulma tried to hit him but missed. "How can you help me when you don't know anything about love!?!?".

Vegeta looked away……. I give up…..... 

Then he remembered something.. With one last strand of hope in his heart he began to speak… 

"I don't know much about love… But I think that you shouldn't try to find it… You should be open to all possibilities…. Because sometimes that special someone for you can be the person that you least suspected…"

Bulma stopped crying. Now she knows, he thought, she should know. That's one of the most meaningful things Anonymous ever told her. Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and started to speak.

"You're.. You.. You're Anonymous?", Bulma's voice was shaking nervously and she began to cry again as Vegeta nodded. Then Vegeta took her hand and placed his gift in it. Chi-chi was nearly crying herself and other others had their eyes wide and jaws hung open.

Tears began to flow continuous down her cheek, her hands her shaky but she began to open the gift. She slowly tore the wrapping paper off and felt something smooth and velvety. Vegeta smiled when he saw her mouth open wide as she looked at the box in her hands. Chi-chi's kneeled over to look as Bulma opened it. Everyone nearly fainted as the diamond ring began to shine brightly from the light.

"Oh, Vegeta", Bulma choked out as she cried. Only now she was crying tears of joy. Vegeta took her hand and began to put the ring on her finger. 

"Bulma Briefs, will you marry me?", Vegeta knelt down before her. Bulma looked at him eye to eye and bit her lip. He's proposing to me. Finally, someone.. is.. proposing to me…. Bulma cried some more.. Then she nodded and Vegeta placed the ring on her finger. Chi-chi was now crying really hard and everyone was basically stunned.

Bulma smiled and hugged Vegeta, kissing him passionately and Vegeta kissed her back. She had never been so happy in her entire life. When they pulled away from each other Bulma glanced at the window, and saw the first snowflake fall to the ground.

"It's about time it snowed", Bulma said, still in Vegeta's arms. "But I know why it took so long…"

"And why is that?", Vegeta asked a bit puzzled.

"I know one thing about Christmas is bringing people together", Vegeta didn't quite get it yet until she said. "So I guess it waited until it could finally bring me to you". Bulma finished and began to kiss Vegeta softly on the lips. This was definitely the best Christmas she ever had in her whole life……

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe hope you liked it. ^_^


End file.
